


Poem for SnVzdCBZdXJp

by Naarel



Series: Poem for a Guilty Sadist [7]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damn I'm sorry, F/F, Insanity?, PfaGS bad ending?, Possesiveness, Some triggers I guess, Stockholm Syndrome, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: It was so wrong.It is wrong to love her, despite of all the thing she does?Is it so wrong...?Is... it... wrong...?





	Poem for SnVzdCBZdXJp

**Author's Note:**

> for gods' sake I'm sorry.
> 
> I consider it being in another PfaGS timeline, where Monika didn't talk to *cough* random girl *cough* and Yuri didn't talk to Yui, so instead of confessing to each other they lived in building tention... until it all exploded.  
> So it's an alternate ending: a bad ending I promised.

"Yuri... please. Did I do something wrong?" Monika whispered, her voice shaking a little. She knew that Yuri's room is protected by it's walls so no sound can get out. Earlier, she thought it's very convenient. Now she thought it was a curse.

"No. You only... played with my heart, tugged all of its strings, ruthlessly breaking it. I am nothing but a toy to you, am I not?" Yuri's voice was cold, yet something soft was still present. 

"You aren't, I swear! I... really like you, you know? I do. Just let me leave, please..."

Fucking handcuffs. How did she even get them? They were more than just a toy for sure. 

"You will be mine only. Mine only."

"I... If you thought it was more than this, we could always talk! I swear, I... I'd love to talk... I'd really love to talk to you..."

"For now, you are talking a little bit too much."

Something sinister was present in Yuri's moves, like she was just a machine destined to do this. Knife in her hand, she went to the bed where Monika lied and started examining her body.

"Yuri... you aren't going to do what I'm thinking about, right?"

No answer. Just pure silence. Monika could hear her heart beating like a hammer. Her hands were sweaty and shiver went through her whole body as she looked at the knife in horror. This was the black and emerald one. The one that Yuri received from her.

"I called it 'Miss President'. Nice name, isn't it?"

"Yuri... please, don't do this to me..."

No answer again. Yuri sighed and hid her knife in the drawer. Monika sighed as well, thinking the worst part is over, but it was yet to come.

Something in this tension was completely paralysing her body but she still felt the pressure on her wrists and ankles. If it wasn't for Yuri's insane behaviour, it might have been an amazing role reversal but now, it was just plain creepy. Monika flinched a little when she saw how close now Yuri is. Intimidatingly close. 

"You are a good girl, Miss President, are you not?"

"I- guess I am."

This smile, this goddamn smile. For a while Yuri looked so normal, like she could've started laughing at any minute. But in her eyes, there wasn't this usual trust. It was something that cannot be described. 

Suddenly, Yuri straddled Monika.

"What are-"

"Please, be as quiet as you can be. You know I don't like loud noises."

 

It was so hazy.

Ragged breath. 

Touch, weirdly cold and yet burning its map on the skin. A tattoo that can't be gotten rid of. 

Strokes, a whole lot of strokes, never as gentle as she imagined it.

It wasn't meant to be this way...

This wasn't this best thing she's imagined. 

Crying, screaming, begging, begging, begging for any kind of mercy.

The walls remain silent.

 

It was all wrong. Fucked up. Incredibly, incredibly fucked up.

But after all, Yuri took care of her. Did she really care? Or was it just another illusion? 

Was it okay to still love her after what she's done? It wasn't. Yet Yuri still cared about her, even if it was some kind of twisted way to do so. 

Maybe one day Yuri will fix her. She will, won't she? She loves Monika for sure, just... doesn't know how to show it in the proper way. Yeah. That must be it. One day, they will be all fixed and they'll go out again to see the sun and drink some coffee together. 

One day, they all will be fixed, even if now it's all broken beyond repair. 

At least, that's what Monika believed in.


End file.
